


Bain de minuit

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, No Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Rose Weasley et Lily Luna Potter sont en vacances chez leur oncle Bill, à la chaumière aux coquillages. Elles décident d'aller se baigner une nuit sur la plage. Mais, Lily a froid et a peur de nager dans l'eau.





	Bain de minuit

**Bain de minuit**

Rose enleva ses scandales, son short et elle détacha ses cheveux avant de s'approcher de la mer. La personne qu'il l'accompagnait en fit de même et la rejoignit. Elle lui pris la main et toutes les deux s'aventurèrent dans l'eau, refroidie par la nuit. La plus jeune des deux ressentie un vif frisson lorsque l'eau atteignit son genoux et instinctivement elle se blotti contre Rose. La rousse passa un bras autour d'elle et l'aida à avancer.

\- Ne crains rien, je suis avec toi.

Elles avancèrent, mais une vague arriva et les éclaboussa plus que les autres. Cela fit paniquer la blonde qui tomba à la renverse, entraînant la rousse avec elle. Rose remonta rapidement à la surface et en sortis l'autre fille, qui avait commencé à paniquer. Elle la pris dans ses bras et lui dit à l'oreille : « Tu te souviens de ma promesse, Lily, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui, murmura la blonde, je … je m'en … je m'en souviens

\- Alors laisse-toi faire, tu ne crains rien avec moi Lily. Rien du tout. Concentre-toi sur ma voix, ne pense à rien d'autre.

Rose ressemblait de plus en plus à une sirène dans sa façon de parler. La blonde se sentait rassurée à ses côtés, peut-être même trop rassurée. Elles continuèrent d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que la rousse ne s'allonge dans l'eau et ne commence à lâcher sa main.

\- Fais comme moi Lily, laisse-toi porter par la mer.

\- Ne me laisse pas Rose.

\- Je resterais toujours à tes côtés Lily, suis-moi.

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas !

La benjamine Potter paniqua une nouvelle et voulu retourner précipitamment vers le rivage. Mais dans sa précipitation, elle trébucha et tomba dans l'eau. Rose plongea à son secours et la ramena jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Une fois toutes les deux sur le sable, et leur appliqua un sort de séchage. La blonde se jeta sur elle et commença à pleurer.

\- Je n'y arriverais jamais, sanglota-t-elle

\- Mais si mais si Lily, tu y arriveras. Et en attendant, je serais avec toi, à chaque pas.

La rousse commença à caresser les cheveux de sa cousine pour l'apaiser et en quelques secondes elle s'endormie.

\- J'en conclue que je vais devoir nous ramener, marmonna la rousse, heureusement que oncle Bill a un sommeil de mort.

La Gryffondore remit ses vêtements et en métamorphosa à Lily, avant de la porter dans ses bras et de se mettre en route vers la chaumière au coquillage, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Fin.


End file.
